


break it down for me

by divinerenjun



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choking, Cock Warming, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Renjun, Renjun blushes a lot, Riding, Scratching, Service Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, yukhei has a cruuuuuush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinerenjun/pseuds/divinerenjun
Summary: Up close Yukhei dwarfs Renjun in height and breadth and depth and he enjoys it immensely, enjoys how even though he could fit a single one of his hands, thumb to fingertip, around the elegant stretch of Renjun’s neck, he’s the one at Renjun’s mercy.aka, a study session at renjun's apartment turns into more than yukhei bargained for
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 23
Kudos: 250





	break it down for me

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

Yukhei’s arms are shaking.

Renjun, splayed out underneath him, seems not to notice, even as his fingernails dig into Yukhei’s bicep. The exertion has been more than worth it; Yukhei’s licking into the wet warmth of Renjun’s mouth, an upgrade from his tongue’s previous position of sticking out between his teeth as he feigned an attempt at focusing on his calculus homework. 

When Yukhei had received the study invite, he’d had hopes for such an outcome, sure, but no expectations that they would actually come to fruition. It had seemed like this pessimistic intuition was accurate from the silence that had ensued after Renjun greeted him at the door and led him to the living room where the entirety of Renjun’s backpack was already strewn across the floor. Renjun himself plopped down on the carpet and Yukhei followed suit, dumping out his own notebooks. Yukhei’s attempts at small talk failed and eventually went quiet after Renjun responded with a noncommittal grunt for the tenth time.

Then, out of the blue, Renjun had sighed, looked up, adjusted his glasses, and complimented Yukhei’s sweater. The transition from their respective positions on the floor to the one they’re in now - so close, so  _ together  _ \- is a blur in Yukhei’s mind. He remembers shoving textbooks out of the way to clear room for Renjun to lie down, but other than that, he’s lost in the present, in the little whimpers Renjun lets out whenever Yukhei bites his lip, in the slick slide of their tongues against one another.

“I have to ask-” Yukhei starts, moving his lips from Renjun’s mouth to the side of his neck. “What inspired this turn of events?”

Renjun gasps as Yukhei’s teeth meet in the skin right under his ear, where the short cropped hair on Renjun’s head is just beginning to curl around. He smells like bubble bath and Yukhei laps at his soft skin, desperate to taste his essence. Renjun shudders all down his body and digs his nails impossibly deeper into Yukhei’s upper arm. Yukhei hopes they leave marks, tiny crescents for him to admire in the mirror later, to place his own fingers in the same spots and whimper at the difference in size between their hands.

“Your hair-“ Renjun starts, before all his muscles relax and he seems to melt into the floor, the result of a nip to his throat. He gulps, moves his hands up to card them into Yukhei’s locks. “Your hair looked like it needed my fingers in it.”

Yukhei grins, bites again at Renjun’s neck in another spot. “Fantastic,” he murmurs. His lips are separated from the warmth of Renjun’s throat by a gentle tug on his hair. Renjun pulls him like this, all the way up so that they can make eye contact, so that Yukhei can see the spark in his eyes when he gives Yukhei’s hair a sharp tug. Yukhei gasps, a breathy intake giving way to a moan of an exhale when Renjun repeats himself, sparks of pain from Yukhei’s follicles dancing down his spine and adding to the flame that’s been ignited in his belly.

They sit up, moving as one onto the couch where Renjun straddles Yukhei, fingers still tangled tightly in his hair. Kisses are exchanged and Yukhei could drown in the taste of Renjun’s mouth, in the feeling of his tongue pressing against Yukhei’s teeth.

Renjun pulls back and bites his lip, bringing his other hand up to cup Yukhei’s jaw. His eyes dart across Yukhei’s features, absorbing and analyzing his every reaction. When he swipes his thumb across Yukhei’s bottom lip, he clearly likes what he sees.

Said thumb traces the line of Yukhei’s upper lip before retracing its steps and coming to rest in the middle of his cupid’s bow. Yukhei exhales shakily, observing the glint in Renjun’s eye and knowing what he wants.

Yukhei’s tongue darts out to touch the pad of Renjun’s thumb, tasting the salty tang of his skin. Renjun tightens his grip on Yukhei’s hair. Yukhei’s eyelashes flutter.

The tip of Yukhei’s tongue slides underneath Renjun’s thumbnail, hooking into the curve and using it to pull Renjun’s thumb past his lips. He closes his eyes at the gasp Renjun lets out, at the intensified pressure on his jaw. He presses his tongue against the length of Renjun’s thumb, hollowing his cheeks around the slender digit. He’s just beginning to bob his head when Renjun pulls his thumb out. Yukhei chases it with his tongue, then watches, dazed, as Renjun sucks Yukhei’s saliva from his own skin.

Quick as a flash, the thumb is replaced in Yukhei’s mouth by Renjun’s middle finger. It’s longer than his thumb, thinner, and Yukhei closes his eyes as he sucks it past his lips and pushes it back out with his tongue, Renjun’s tugs on his hair encouraging his efforts.

“Good boy,” Renjun murmurs, and Yukhei keens into the praise, gathering spit on his tongue and circling it all around the length of Renjun’s finger. He suctions the digit in and out, in and out, until Renjun slowly pulls his hand away and they both stare, entranced, at the line of saliva that connects the tip of the finger to Yukhei’s lips.

Renjun wastes little time in adding his ring finger to the fray, fucking both fingers into Yukhei’s mouth and diving in to press his own lips against Yukhei’s cheek, whispering against his skin that he looks  _ delectable _ . Yukhei savors the flavor of Renjun’s skin, sucking the digits and spreading them apart with his tongue and biting every now and then, grinding his teeth into bone and reveling in the tensing of Renjun’s hand each time he does so.

Meanwhile, Renjun has kissed a line from Yukhei’s cheek down to his neck, lips skittering across Yukhei’s skin and tickling, making Yukhei’s head spin. When Renjun bites into Yukhei’s throat, sucking his skin between his teeth, Yukhei’s own mouth falls open around Renjun’s fingers with a gasp, thighs tensing up under Renjun’s body.

Yukhei is reduced to whimpers, gasps, as Renjun leaves hickeys all over his neck. He doesn’t care about how difficult it will be to hide them, can’t care about anything other than the tingling ends of his nerves under Renjun’s ministrations. Yukhei grips Renjun’s waist, nearly circling it entirely with his hands. He’s admired Renjun’s delicate size from a distance all semester: the fine lines of his body, the way his oversized sweaters fold in so far when he bends to pick his pencil off the floor in class.

Up close it’s different. Up close Yukhei dwarfs Renjun in height and breadth and depth and he enjoys it immensely, enjoys how even though he could fit a single one of his hands, thumb to fingertip, around the elegant stretch of Renjun’s neck, he’s the one at Renjun’s mercy.

A sharp twinge in his collarbone signals Renjun’s descent. If Yukhei tilts his head and glances out of the corner of his eye, he can see angry pink spots surrounding the base of his neck. He assumes his throat matches what little skin he can see and bites his lip, watching as Renjun sucks another mark into the delicate skin stretched across his collarbone.

Renjun pulls away, sitting back on Yukhei’s thighs and his own ankles and meeting Yukhei’s gaze with his own dilated pupils. Yukhei attempts to convey all the happiness and arousal he’s feeling, the attraction he’s harbored for his chemistry lab partner all semester, in his eyes. Renjun seems to get the message, a blush blooming high on his cheeks.

Renjun runs his thumb across Yukhei’s jawline, down his neck, across his collarbone. “Pretty.” It falls from his lips like a confession as he admires his work.

Yukhei smiles, teeth shining in all their glory, and slides his hands up under Renjun’s shirt. Renjun inhales sharply, hand stilling against Yukhei’s chest. Yukhei traces circles into Renjun’s skin, feels the dips and planes of his stomach, slots his fingers into the spaces between Renjun’s ribs. He holds the universe in his hands.

Renjun finally clicks his tongue, impatient. “Just take my shirt off already, geez,” he implores, gaze dropping to Yukhei’s lips. Yukhei complies with both the spoken and unspoken commands, leaning forward to kiss Renjun sweetly before he pulls Renjun’s shirt up over his head and tosses it to the floor on top of their notebooks and pencils.

“As you wish,” Yukhei replies cheekily, before he loses himself in the honor of admiring Renjun’s bare chest. He stretches forward to kiss right in between Renjun’s pecs, hands sliding around and up to scratch eight twinning lines down Renjun’s back, shoulders to hips. The kiss and scratches in tandem make Renjun jolt forward, buck up against nothing, desperate for friction.

“Yukhei,” Renjun breathes out, putting his hands on either side of Yukhei’s jaw. It compels Yukhei to look up, to rest his chin in the middle of Renjun’s chest and force his gaze past Renjun’s pretty, pretty lips to his eyes. Renjun shivers and Yukhei absorbs the shockwaves into himself, feels his dick twitch, and aches to press their bodies together with nothing in between.

As if sensing his desperation (and sharing in it himself), Renjun breathes out heavily, pulls Yukhei up by his hair for a kiss, and fumbles with the fabric at the back of Yukhei’s sweater. Yukhei reaches back to aid him in pulling it off, throwing it to the side of the couch. Renjun immediately arches forward and scoots closer on Yukhei’s lap, fitting them together chest to chest, skin to skin, and they kiss again, keep kissing and biting and tonguing at each other’s mouths, scratching and squeezing at each other’s skin. Yukhei feels Renjun’s dick against his stomach, hardening against his jeans with each minute they’re pressed together.

“You taste so good,” Renjun murmurs, and Yukhei’s eyes roll back in his skull, his grip on Renjun’s hips tightening.

“Thank you,” he responds. A moan at the feeling of Renjun’s fingers tangling in his hair once more, then, “So do you.”

Renjun smiles against his lips, and Yukhei feels a hand snake down between their bodies. He bites at Renjun’s bottom lip and gasps as Renjun’s palm puts pressure against his dick. The flimsy basketball shorts he’s wearing do nothing to lessen the intensity of the contact. He digs his fingers into Renjun’s waist. 

“I know,” Renjun murmurs against his lips, before he dives back in for more and curves his hand around Yukhei’s cock, tugging once, twice, three times. 

Yukhei almost keels over. The friction of his shorts is torture but Renjun’s grip is pure bliss and the two cancel each other out in such a way that Yukhei thinks he’s about to implode. 

“Please,” he gasps, fingers clenching and unclenching around Renjun’s hips. He has no idea how Renjun can stand having  _ jeans  _ on. “Please,” he repeats, and pushes up against Renjun’s touch. 

He feels Renjun grin, watches him pull back and gaze into his eyes with reproach and feigned confusion. “Please what, Yukhei?” Renjun asks, tilting his head, the epitome of innocence even as he tightens his grip on Yukhei’s dick. “Use your words.” 

Yukhei whines, biting his lip and looking once more down the entire length of Renjun’s body. “Touch me,” he pleads. “Let me touch you,” he adds in earnest, smoothing his hands down the curve of Renjun’s hips.

Renjun complies easily, scooting off Yukhei’s lap to slip out of his jeans. Yukhei scrambles to push off his shorts, leaving them both in their underwear. Renjun takes up residence on Yukhei's thighs again, licking back into his mouth and pressing their cocks together through the fabric of their boxers. They moan simultaneously at the pressure.

They make out for several minutes - marking each other’s necks, biting at each other’s lips - until Renjun wraps his arms around Yukhei’s neck and murmurs “Bed.” Yukhei stands, eager, and feels Renjun’s thighs clench around his waist as he slips his hands under Renjun’s ass. They kiss all the way to the bedroom, Renjun guiding Yukhei with sweet whispers against his lips. Yukhei lays him down on the bed as gently as he can: precious cargo. 

Yukhei wedges his leg in between Renjun’s and moves to kiss his neck, one hand bracing himself against the bed and the other resting on Renjun’s hip. He grinds down against Renjun, exhaling through his nose at the delicious friction. The burst of cool air makes Renjun gasp and clench his thighs around Yukhei’s own. He fists and releases Yukhei’s hair methodically, tugging gently when Yukhei nips at his earlobe. 

The hand on Renjun’s hip slides across the hem of his underwear and Yukhei hooks two fingers underneath the lip of the fabric. Renjun inhales, shaky, and arches his back off the bed. 

“Yeah, yes, go ahead,” he mumbles, instantly becoming distracted by Yukhei kissing him again, all teeth and tongue as he pulls off Renjun’s boxers; Renjun lifts his legs to help and Yukhei pulls away to drop them on the floor. 

Yukhei openly ogles, eyeing up Renjun’s half-hard dick and wondering dazedly how it would feel pressed down his throat. Renjun pulls him back down with a whine and resumes kissing, gasping open-mouthed against Yukhei’s lips when Yukhei begins fisting his cock. He strokes Renjun to full hardness, feeling each pulse that his own tongue elicits. 

Yukhei thumbs under the head, then up across the slit, and Renjun keens, biting hard onto Yukhei’s bottom lip. “Gah--dry,” Renjun gasps, gripping tighter to Yukhei’s shoulders. 

Yukhei quirks an eyebrow as Renjun nudges him to sit upright, leaning over to fumble with the drawer beside the bed and returning with lube and a condom. He pops the cap and grabs Yukhei’s wrist, wetting his palm. 

Yukhei grins. “Gonna make me do all the work, huh?” Renjun simply nods, lying back down and gesturing toward his crotch when Yukhei doesn’t instantly resume his ministrations. 

Acquiescing, Yukhei wraps his hand around Renjun’s dick once more and watches his eyes close in pleasure. He’s sitting back on his haunches, his own cock straining against the fabric of his briefs, leaking every time Renjun moans. 

After a few minutes Yukhei can’t take it anymore. Renjun opens his eyes when the pressure vanishes and watches as he slips out of his own underwear. Renjun hums, eyes widening, as he takes in Yukhei’s nakedness. His lips part, pink tongue instinctively darting out to wet them. Yukhei breathes heavily. 

“You’re so big,” Renjun whispers, already reaching down to touch. Yukhei has little-to-no problem with that, and presses up against Renjun’s fingers when they graze the length of his cock. His eyelids flicker at the bliss of Renjun parting his pointer and middle fingers around the head, remembering the thin digits doing the same around his tongue. 

Yukhei’s a heavy leaker, so the slide of Renjun’s palm against his dick is surely not as raw as that of his own around Renjun’s had been, but it still teeters on the edge of discomfort. So he bends, kissing and nosing along Renjun’s jaw as he slides their cocks against one another; Renjun’s hand breaks away and clenches on Yukhei’s waist. 

It’s a wet slide, disgusting and dirty and so, so delightful. Yukhei is much bigger than Renjun, nearly double his girth and excessive in length. Renjun’s panting into his ear and his skin is salty with sweat against Yukhei’s tongue. Yukhei wraps his slick hand around their lengths as one, gripping tight and jerking painfully slow, making himself whine. 

When the desperation grows to be too much, Renjun bats Yukhei’s arm away, moving to kiss his lips before pushing him away again. 

“You’re so big,” Renjun repeats, still in awe as he watches Yukhei’s cock slap against his stomach when he sits back. “I… I don’t know if you’ll fit.” With that, Renjun blushes. 

Yukhei’s chest feels warm. He gives Renjun a once-over, from his head to his thighs, and then returns to his pretty eyes. His brain is short-circuiting, too blissed out to come up with a quick response. Renjun beats him to it. 

“I like a stretch, though. Makes me feel good.” His nails bite into Yukhei’s thigh briefly before his fingers dance to the base of Yukhei’s cock, thumbing across his balls and sliding up his length. He pushes up onto his forearms and Yukhei meets him for a sloppy kiss, licking greedily into Renjun’s mouth and wrinkling his nose as their teeth clink together. 

“Can I finger you?” Yukhei practically begs, hips jolting at the mere thought. 

Renjun considers it, traces Yukhei’s lips with his tongue as he thinks. “As much as I like you and your fingers, I have an idea that might be even more fun.” 

Needless to say, Yukhei is intrigued. 

“Let’s save that for another time,” Renjun slides his hand slowly along Yukhei’s dick. The promise of ‘another time’ makes Yukhei whine and jolt, gripping Renjun’s hips.

“For now, you can just watch,” Renjun concludes, pulling himself away and leaning back against the pillows. Yukhei licks his lips and feels hungry, a beast of desire growing in his stomach and trying to claw its way out, get its teeth around Renjun and rip him apart. His fists clench and he stares, entranced, as Renjun drips lube over his fingers and gives his cock a few lazy tugs, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Oh, you are pure evil,” Yukhei mutters. Renjun smiles, blinding and devilish. Then Renjun’s hand dips lower and Yukhei scoots back to get a better vantage point, resting one hand on Renjun’s calf and wrapping the other around his own dick, squeezing as Renjun circles his hole with his middle finger. 

He pushes in, and Yukhei watches his nostrils flare. Renjun sighs, content, and opens his eyes, making eye contact with Yukhei as he presses his finger in to the last knuckle, twisting it around inside himself and gasping. He pulls it back out and pushes it back in, over and over, and Yukhei strokes his cock in time with the motion. 

Renjun adds another and scissors inside himself, stretching his hole and moaning every time his fingers curl against his walls. Yukhei watches his rim tighten and relax with each movement, pulling Renjun’s fingers deeper.

“Wanna -” Renjun gasps, hips bucking skyward. Yukhei is mesmerized. “Wanna ride you,” Renjun whimpers. Yukhei is stark-raving mad.

He bends to pepper kisses all down Renjun’s thigh, nipping at the delicate skin as he nears Renjun’s quick-working fingers. It makes Renjun kick a little bit, reflexes activated by the intrusion upon such a private expanse of flesh, before he pulls his hand away and fists Yukhei’s hair. Yukhei licks a wide strip up the length of Renjun’s cock before kissing a trail up Renjun’s stomach, chest, and neck, finding his destination at Renjun’s lips, swollen from his teeth digging into their softness as he stretched himself. 

“Want you to ride me,” Yukhei responds, breathy and already wrecked. He brushes their cocks together once more before flipping their positions deftly, Renjun whining when their mouths separate. It’s a fluid, easy motion, another testament to their size difference - Renjun weighs little and Yukhei works out. Renjun slides the condom onto Yukhei with ease, kissing and nibbling on his neck as he does so, reducing Yukhei to a whimpering mess underneath him. 

Renjun sinks onto him with a sigh, as if settling into a bathtub full of warm water, as if this is where he belongs: warming Yukhei’s cock. He sits there for a full minute, mouth open and neck arched back to intermittently close his eyes and stare at the ceiling. His fingernails bite into Yukhei’s ribs – the pain is far out shadowed by the tightness around Yukhei’s dick.

“You’re so pretty,” Yukhei mumbles, splaying his hands across Renjun’s stomach and admiring how they dwarf his frame and seem to swallow him whole. Renjun looks down at him, reproach in his gaze, yet blushing as if Yukhei is the first boy to ever tell him this truth. Yukhei slides his hands up to play with Renjun’s nipples, rolling them between his thumbs and pointer fingers. Renjun arches his back, pressing his chest more firmly against Yukhei’s hands.

The adjustment shifts Yukhei’s position inside him and suddenly Renjun can’t get enough. He rolls his hips, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as the stimulation hits him. Yukhei forgoes his nipples and brings his hands down to grip Renjun’s waist, feeling his eyes glaze over.

It’s slow at first. Renjun is adjusting to the thickness of Yukhei’s cock (and says as much, whimpering about how big Yukhei is and how stretched out he feels and nearly making Yukhei come with his words) and Yukhei is just doing his best not to jackhammer against Renjun’s ass like he wants to do. He’s moaning openly, every miniscule movement from Renjun’s hips sending shockwaves of pleasure up his spine. His thighs are tense and each time he hears Renjun’s sharp breaths his ass clenches up, a sign of his desperation.

Eventually, Renjun starts to speed up. He bounces on Yukhei’s cock, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he does so. His fingers are vices on Yukhei’s sides but Yukhei isn’t much better, gripping Renjun’s waist like a lifeline and enjoying how he can feel the muscles in Renjun’s abdomen and lower back move with each roll of his hips. Yukhei doesn’t want to hurt Renjun, though – he seems so  _ delicate  _ – and so he lets his hands drop to Renjun’s thighs, feels those muscles tense at every movement instead.

“You’re so good – so thick - fuck,” Renjun exhales, lifting up and slamming back down onto Yukhei harder each time, impossibly deeper. Yukhei blushes at the praise, breathing out hard through his nose. “Fuck me, god, fuck me,” Renjun demands, slowing his movements and leaning forward to rest his hands on either side of Yukhei’s shoulders, caging Yukhei between his arms.

It’s all the permission Yukhei needs to press himself entirely into Renjun’s heat, tighten his grip on Renjun’s waist, and fuck up into him mercilessly. He grunts at the new angle, feels Renjun’s entire body stiffen and then relax above him with a sigh as he nudges into his sweet spot. Yukhei mimics his movements again and again until Renjun is reduced to a moaning mess on top of him, bowing his head to rest it against Yukhei’s chest. The top of Renjun’s head smells like lavender, Yukhei notes distantly.

As Renjun is whining and drooling onto his chest Yukhei moves his hands around to grip Renjun’s ass, covering each cheek entirely with fingers outstretched. He palms the muscle, kneading into the give of Renjun’s skin and marveling at the noises he’s pulling out of the boy, responding with his own sounds of endearment and pleasure. Renjun is so  _ small  _ against him, a weightless pressure on Yukhei’s body that Yukhei wants to pull apart, to be pulled apart by, to fall to pieces against.

Renjun clearly can’t last much longer in that position, arms trembling under his own weight, so Yukhei flips them over deftly, barely missing a beat. When Renjun is on his back, hair fanned across the pillow and eyes piercing into Yukhei’s soul, Yukhei fucks back into him, so warm, so tight. They groan in tandem, and Yukhei bends forward to press their lips together, whispering against Renjun’s lips once more how pretty he is.

One of Renjun’s arms curves up to rest above his head on the pillow; the other snakes up to hold Yukhei close, fingertips pressing into his back to keep him right where Renjun wants him, in the middle of his spider web. Yukhei would stay there for all eternity if he could, with Renjun’s legs wrapped around his hips and shaking whenever Yukhei thrusts into him.

“Renjun-“ Yukhei starts, voice getting caught in his throat, in the clenching of Renjun’s ass. “Renjun, baby, wreck me,” he pleads.

Renjun cards his fingers through Yukhei’s hair, pushing his sweaty bangs off his forehead and leaning up to place a kiss on each of Yukhei’s eyebrows. He tugs on Yukhei’s hair, pulling his head to the left so that the right side of Yukhei’s neck and collar are exposed clearly, the pin prick marks Renjun’s teeth and tongue left earlier flowering into red and purple bruises on the surface of his skin. Yukhei pistons his hips faster as he imagines what they must look like. He can’t wait to get to a mirror – a mirror, to fuck Renjun against and to watch his own spiral into desire, god, what a thought – and admire the hickeys.

Renjun’s fingers press into the marks, pushing hard enough to speed up and intensify the bruising process. He digs the pads of his fingertips into the hickeys and angles them so that his nails bite into Yukhei’s skin, covering him with more crescent moons to compliment the sets he left earlier.

His thumb snakes around to oppose his fingers on the other side of Yukhei’s throat. The possibility hits Yukhei a second later and his lips fall open, eyes meeting Renjun’s and finding a fire there that only strengthens his desire. Renjun smirks –  _ smirks  _ – and rolls his hips back to meet Yukhei’s next thrust as he tightens his hand around Yukhei’s neck.

Yukhei’s first instinct is to swallow. His Adam’s apple bobs, struggles to move past the constriction of Renjun’s palm. Yukhei can feel the muscles of his throat tense against the restraint, feels his face start to turn red, and he moans, a halfhearted attempt to show Renjun that he’s enjoying this.

Underneath him, Renjun is enjoying it too. As Yukhei’s hips still, Renjun’s pick up the slack, pressing back against his cock until it’s nestled as deep inside of him as it can go, then tightening his thighs around Yukhei’s abdomen and pushing himself away until just the tip is past his rim. Renjun circles his hips in time with the tensing of each of his fingers individually against Yukhei’s neck. Yukhei’s eyes flutter halfway closed and he breathes out Renjun’s name like a curse.

All of Yukhei’s senses are overstimulated. His nostrils flare to pull in air, the atmosphere around him is full of the smell and taste of sweat and arousal, there’s a ringing coming from somewhere that’s getting louder each second. Yukhei loves it. The most intense feeling comes from the grip of Renjun around his cock, the wet heat of him as he teases Yukhei inside and out, the slap of Renjun’s ass against his upper thighs. The contradiction of Renjun’s size and his strength over Yukhei make him an impossible force, one that Yukhei could never and does not want to resist.

Just as the edges of his vision go fuzzy, Renjun releases his grip and runs his thumb across Yukhei’s cheekbone. “Babe, Yukhei, are you alright?”

Rather than responding, Yukhei bends to lick into Renjun’s mouth, kissing him desperately for an instant before pulling away to catch his breath. He circles his hips tentatively, watching how Renjun’s face lights up in pleasure. Yukhei recovers quickly from the lack of oxygen, soon missing the tightness around his throat and Renjun’s complete control over him.

As if Renjun has any less power now than he’s ever had in his life. Yukhei fucks into him harder, moaning at the high-pitched whine that escapes Renjun’s lips.

They breathe into each other’s mouths, noses brushing, until Yukhei brings his hand up between their faces, licking across his palm a few times. Renjun whines and pulls him back down for another kiss as soon as Yukhei slides his wetted hand down Renjun’s chest to circle fingers around Renjun’s cock. He matches the pace of his hand to the pace of his hips and strokes Renjun in time with the ring of tightness around his own dick. Renjun’s moans hitch at the added stimulation and he jolts, trying simultaneously to press down onto Yukhei’s fullness and up into Yukhei’s fist.

Each rock of their bodies together jolts Yukhei’s hand up Renjun’s cock. He thumbs over the slit, gathering precum to aid in the slide. He wants to know what Renjun tastes like, wants to run his tongue down the length of him and drown in his heady scent. Yukhei moans, increasing the speed of his hips, rocketing faster and faster against Renjun and bathing in the charged slap of skin on skin.

Yukhei’s not going to last much longer like this, with Renjun’s fingers pressing into the bruises on his skin, the grip of Renjun’s muscles around him, seeming to pull him in deeper each time, and the slide of their tongues together. He pulls away to say as much but Renjun beats him to it.

“I’m gonna come, Jesus, Yukhei I’m gonna come, you feel so good-“ He’s cut off by Yukhei kissing him like a drowned man before he tightens his grip around Renjun’s cock and bends to bite at Renjun’s jaw.

The grazing of Yukhei’s teeth against his jawline sets Renjun off and he comes over Yukhei’s fist with a drawn-out moan, something high pitched and raw from the back of his throat. His orgasm rips through all his muscles and he clenches even tighter around Yukhei. It’s this heightened intensity of warmth and grip and the thought of Renjun making that same sound with his lips stretched around Yukhei’s cock that push Yukhei over the edge.

“Renjun,” he murmurs, and releases into the condom, circling his hips to work through his orgasm and swallowing Renjun’s overstimulated gasps against his own lips.

His body stills, cock buried in Renjun’s ass, and they kiss through the aftershocks. When Renjun’s dazed smile turns to a grimace against his lips, Yukhei bends to kiss and bite at Renjun’s collarbone as he pulls out. Renjun’s gasping prettily as Yukhei throws away the condom and he could live like this forever, stay right here and watch Renjun shake in his vulnerable nakedness until he dies. Instead, his muscles give out, and he collapses onto the bed next to him, throwing his arm across Renjun’s chest and turning his head to begin the long process of memorizing Renjun’s facial features.

Renjun’s fingers draw shapes on his back as they lie together, calming their hearts and breaths and reveling in each other’s company.

“You’re so pretty,” Yukhei mumbles into the pillow. It’s nearly indecipherable, but Renjun smiles, and Yukhei feels even better than he did when he was coming.

***

A few days later, Yukhei receives a text from Renjun: ‘ _ biology test on friday. can u help me study tonight?’  _ He grins at his phone and replies. ‘ _ make it a date ;)’ _ .

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> no i do not have a size kink i promise  
> title inspired by boss - nct u
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/divinerenjun) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/divinerenjun)


End file.
